1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support block for use in interconnecting storage crates, and to a method of using the support block to interconnect such crates. More particularly, the present invention relates to a support block having a hollow bore formed therethrough, and to a method of using the support block, in cooperation with fasteners, to interconnect storage crates. In particular, the block hereof is useful with crates of a type having recesses formed therein.
2. Background Art
Storage crates of relatively large capacity are widely used in industrial settings. A commonly used type of large plastic storage crate, which is foldably collapsible when not in use, is commercially available from the Ropak Corporation of Georgetown, Ky. Many other types of storage crates are commercially available. Sometimes, a particular storage crate does not have adequate capacity for a specific application thereof, and a user may wish to connect two or more storage crates together, to form a larger capacity crate assembly.
Various devices and methods have been advanced for connecting storage crates together. Methods and equipment for connecting containers together are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,824, 4,108,326, 4,728,234, 4,819,820, 4,942,975, 4,993,125, 5,199,589, and 5,454,673. Several of the known devices, for interconnecting crates or other containers, are somewhat complicated and cumbersome. While numerous devices are known and available for interconnecting containers of various types, a need still exists for an improved method and apparatus for interconnecting storage containers. In particular, a need exists for equipment to durably and reliably interconnect storage crates of a type having recesses formed therein. Ideally, an apparatus for use in interconnecting containers would be reliable, easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive, and somewhat forgiving if two containers were not initially in perfect alignment.